


Only My Shadow

by PrinceKeinerofRunevale



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKeinerofRunevale/pseuds/PrinceKeinerofRunevale
Summary: Link feels doubts about his journey as the hero of time. His heart is ripped apart as he is taken back in time to see the original Hero's downfall and so Dark Link manifests to comfort him and be his confidant.





	Only My Shadow

Link stood with blade ready to battle the skulltulas as they descended on Kakariko village. The kokiri hid in their homes as the beasts approached. One blasted a web at him and he blocked with his shield, then rolling forward he cut the great spider in half, green blood coating his blade. One down, six to go. He thought as he ran toward the next one which was biting at someone's door trying to get in. He threw his boomerang at the creature making a thonk sound as it impacted and stunned the spider. Then he jumped and slashed downward on top of the beast splitting it in two.

He repeated the process until all seven abominations were destroyed. A kokiri boy approached Link and smiled "Thank you Link, without you we would've been done for." he said. Link smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "All in a day's work kid." he said as the boy gave him a sack of 100 rupees.

He left the village and set up his camp in the forest. The sun was beginning to set and his horse Epona was tired. "At least I have you with me eh girl?" the horse whinnied and he fed her an apple. Then he heard another voice "And me." it said. He turned around and with a gasp he jumped seeing Dark Link crouched next to the fire warming his smoke gray hands. "Relax Link. I'm not here to fight. I'm your shadow, remember?" The dark one smirked and stood up walking closer to his lighter half. 

Link gave him a puzzled look and crossed his arms. "What do you want then? You're not going to mug me are you?" Dark laughed and pulled out a moon crescent gem. "Not at all. I thought you might want this. I had to travel to another timeline to get the moon element. A few Gorons gave me some trouble but I took them out pretty easily." Link wrinkled his nose at the dark one. "Why would I need that? I haven't even been to Hyrule yet. I know that some things are changing though." "Like Skulltulas in the deku forest? Yeah. Someone is messing with our timelines and crossing branches that shouldn't be crossed." "Can you say Ganondorf?" "I'm not so sure this time. I think it may be another old nemesis of yours." "We need to get to Hyrule, but first I need some sleep and a bath. I still have that guck all over me." "Lucky for you there's a hot spring nearby.The great fairy bathes there all the time." "I am NOT going to bathe in a fairy spring." "Aww does someone have a crush?" "N-no I just...it doesn't seem polite." "Ah Link ever the chivalrous one. But it's kind of your only choice." Link blushed and looked away agitated. "Fine." He said and grabbed a towel.

The fairy fountain seemed empty which relieved Link a little bit. He set his clothes in the warm, steamy water and washed them first to get the stink and stick of spider blood off of them. Then he slipped in and relaxed, letting the steam melt his tension away. Dark Link waited for his lighter half to start to doze off in the water before he slid in next to him and hid under the water.

He grabbed Link's ankles and the blonde jolted back to reality kicking and trying to claw his way out, only for smokey hands to pull him under for a moment. "No Morpha please!" Link shouted. Shortly after, the shadow burst up from the water laughing up a storm. "Oh jeez Link you should've seen your face. That was priceless. And was that a comment about Morpha?" Link scowled at his shadow and splashed him. "You are too easy Link. C'mon I was just messing with you." the shadow chuckled as his lighter half scowled. "It wasn't funny Dark." 

The shadow walked up to Link and pushed him down against the edge of the spring. He loomed over the hero with a predatory gleam in his ruby eyes. Link gulped knowing that look. "Stop Dark. Not here." 

Dark pinned Link to the side of the spring and forcibly kissed him. Link slid under the water to escape from him and started swimming away. He was quickly caught and hoisted up against Dark's body though. The shadow very gently caressed him and he could feel Link beginning to relax against him. A triumphant smirk graced his face and he gently nipped at the nape of the hero's neck. "You're so cute Link. C'mon, let me love you. You've been so alone for so long. You only need me. I'll always be there." he cooed in his ear. 

Link wanted to give in. He wanted that safety of knowing that Dark would be there for him, but he also knew that this was not the place to establish the parameters of lust and affection. "Dark, I want you. But I also know this place is sacred. Can we please wait to do this?" He asked as Dark massaged his left nipple forcing a moan from him. "Alright...but you owe me a blowjob now." Dark Link replied and slid away. Link wanted to pout, feeling the warmth of Dark's body vanish from his. 

Shortly after the hot spring fiasco Link and Dark arrived back at camp. "I'm sleepy." Link stated rubbing his forehead in exhaustion. "I'll keep watch." Dark said adamantly and sat by the fire.  
The two would have a long day tomorrow.


End file.
